LOLthisTHIS Wiki
larkin's birthday party Will be held on all day Wedsenday, on Cheese and Crackers and the other wiki. HOW TO: Plan a Party Give everyone at least a week notice and plan it at a suitable time (COLIN) for everyone. Colin: It's not my fault CCG and Soup's families didn't jump on the ships to America with all of the other people. First of barely any of the un-meanies (XD) of UK went to UK And my family is accutally, from America so they came here xD, anyway PLAN PARTIES AT SUTIBALE TIMES- Soup From Ariana Grande: Dear arianators, army, tiny elephants, clique, tweeps and so on, I want to sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you do for me. You honestly don't know how much each and every one of you means to me. Thank you for inspiring me to work hard and to keep going. These past few years have been very special for me. I got to fulfill a bunch of my dreams I'd had since I was a little girl. I've also done a lot of growing up and have learned a lot these past few years and you've been here to support me through it all. Thank you for loving me endlessly whether my hair is red or brown, whether my skin is normal or covered in a terrible spray tan (never happening again), whether I'm wearing a pink gown or pajamas, whether I'm starring in a Freaky Forever episode from 2009 filmed on my macbook in Boca or in a hit Nickelodeon tv show, whether I'm heartbroken over my back up dancer or dating a boy I'd never met (until tonight!!!!!) who lives on another continent. Thank you for not only loving and supporting me but my family and best friends as well. Thanks for staying up late with me and DMing silly emoticons back and forth and quoting various movies on ask.fm. Thank you for understanding me, having my back, letting me be myself with you, and for just being my friends. Wether you've been here since the "13" days or you just joined the clique yesterday, I love you. I'm so excited for the journey ahead and so thankful I have you all to share it with. Thank you. <3 A word from my 6th period Science Class. My science teacher: Okay kids we're gonna start our Chemisrty lab now. Us: *Whispering* Dafuck she talking about? My science teacher: Kids, dont cuss. And anywho, on to chemestry. Cass: We haven't started chemisrty. My science teacher: Oh. sorry. LETS BEGIN CHEMISTRY! :D Whole class: (I swear this happened) UUUGGGHHHH JUST SHUT UP. A word from my 4th period Math Class. :D My math teacher: Okay, put your cards away so we can go to lunch. Lunch for me is 6th period btw. Everyone in my Math Class screaming: LUUUUUUUUUNCH? My math teacher: Oh. Sorry. To which me and my friend cracked up. Yeeah me and my friend laugh a lot. We got in trouble once for flicking pencils across the room cuz we were bored, and we were in Social Studies. The teacher wasn't even paying attention, she was just searching stuff on google. xD LOL THEY USED THE WORD TROLL IN MY HOMEWORK Netmanners.com is the number-one site found through google.com for online etiquette. Judith Kallos, who titles herself a Netiquette and Technology Muse, began the site back in the Internet Stone Age in 1996. She can be quite strict but is also very smart. Her advice on what to do when you receive a mean e-mail is very solid. "If you receive a nasty email," she writes, "do not respond immediately, if at all." She also describes how to deal with Internet trolls, who are people "simply trying to get a rise out of you." If you can stop, count to ten, and then find that you "do not have something nice or constructive to say," then there's only one thing to do. "Hit delete." LOL. Conneticut Shooting. There was a shooting in Conneticut on December 14th. 27 people were shot and killed at a school, 20 of them being children. Let us mourn the death of these kids, and R.I.P. I do not like green eggs and ham "Gibbons, called lesser apes, have smaller, more graceful bodies than other apes. Conservation International tells us that they also have 'longer arms, canine teeth, and they have buttock pads.'" - A word from my homework I am so much better than you. DERPLAW *Person 1: HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON?! HELP ME FIND MY SON! *Person 2: IS HE AT WALMART. How does your baby learn? YOU ARE EXACTLY ONE OF A KIND <> WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER WE'RE ALWAYS My name is Jeff and im evil Dont think we wouldnt notice you did this, Larkin XD Who is this I am horse. LARKIN, WHO IS CURRENTLY TYPING, DID NOT WRITE THE STATEMENT ABOVE!!!! WHAT THE FU epicness comes from socks they're like little bags for your feet so cute Ship of the Day! ZAR Category:Browse